Lost Memories
by black-rose33
Summary: Kyo loses his memory and his personality is totaly flipped around! MAYBE ROMANCE LATER! KYO/KAGURA
1. Who's Kyo'

Lost Memories By: Black Rose and Ria A Fruits Basket Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I DO OWN ALL OF THE FRUITS BASKET CHARECTERS!! *gets whacked from behind by Ria who is now holding a giant mallet * OWWWWW OK OK I DON'T! *starts crying and the room starts to flood* *Ria starts to panic*  
  
Ria: AH NO DON'T FLOOD THE ROOM AGAIN! I LIKE THIS ONE! YOULL RUIN THE FURNITURE AGAIN! I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU STOP!!  
  
Black Rose: bCOOKIE!?!?! WHERE?!?! MINE!!!!/b *grabs cookie and starts eating it somehow managing to get cookie everywhere when the cookie is extremely tiny.. * * holds up a sign saying 'We no own Fruits Basket but we savin up! Got a hole two pennies!'* yummm ummm ummm  
  
Ria: translation: read the sign..it's the disclaimer.don't sue unless you wan pocket lint, two pennies, and half of a cookie.wait never mind.no more cookie  
  
Black Rose: b hee hee I figured /b I out how to use html for fanfiction.net!!!!/I rnt u proud of me?!?!  
  
Black Rose: NOW , ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ria: I edited this fanfic.*smiles proudly*  
  
Author:"..." ***** "You damn rat!!! I'm gonna beat you this time!!!" a frustrated Kyo yelled at the seemingly always calm Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, Kyo, try not to tear up the house again, OK?" Shigure was reading his newspaper when he was interrupted by one of Yuki and Kyo's endless fights.  
  
It was raining outside, and raining hard. The rain prevented Kyo from going to his favorite perch on the roof of the house. This also confined him to the inside of the house. It goes without saying that Yuki was prevented from going outside, and, well, confrontation was inevitable. *cheesy- sounding over-dramatic music is heard*  
  
Tohru had kept the fights from turning violent but she was now out grocery shopping with Hatsuharu. She was due back soon, though. Shigure only hoped she got back before any more of his property needed to be replaced.  
  
"That's it. I have had it with your pathetic excuses for insults," said Yuki. His violet eyes showed no emotion, but it was plain to see he was going to enjoy kicking Kyo's butt.  
  
"Fine by me!" Kyo shouted, and suddenly lunged at the nezumi.  
  
Shigure watched for a few moments as they fight. Well, Kyo fought. Yuki just stepped side as Kyo went shooting past him. Then Yuki did one of those high kicks(that he always wins the fight with...) and sent Kyo flying. He landed on the table, hitting his head with a very audible thud, and, much to Shigure's dismay, breaking the table in half.  
  
"Yuki!" Shigure cried. "I told you not to ruin the house...I guess we'll have to get another table!" Shigure mock-sighed. "Oh, woe is us! Tableless! Whatever shall we do??!!!"  
  
Yuki sweat dropped. (AN: Anime style :P)  
  
"Um, hey, Kyo, can you get of what once was our living room table?" Shigure poked Kyo with his toe when the neko didn't move. By now he had finished moaning about his poor table.  
  
"It's not like I aimed for the table," Yuki grumbled. "It's all that baka neko's fault for starting the fight, anyway..." IBesides, I was aiming for the door...maybe I should work on my aim before I try bTHAT/b again.../i  
  
They both heard the door slide open as Tohru and Haru came back from grocery shopping.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Tohru's (EN: Annoyingly) cheerful voice echoed though the house. Not good. Shigure and Yuki glanced at each other. They both knew what she would do when she saw Kyo passed out on the broken table. They probably should have moved him, but neither of them really felt like it. Yeah. Next paragraph time.  
  
"Guess what we-" Tohru stopped as she saw Kyo and froze for a moment. But only a moment. And then her hyperactive-care-for-everyone-and-panic-when- they're-hurt-mode kicked in. "OH MY GOODNESS! KYOU!!! Shigure, Yuki, call an ambulance, call a doctor, call Hatori, call the paramedics, call ANYONE!!!! Kyo's hurt!!!" She then proceeded to run around, freaking out and totally overreacting.  
  
"Um...Tohru-" Shigure began but was interrupted almost immediately. Oh well. It's not like Tohru was listening.  
  
"Kyo, Kyo!!! Wake up!!" Tohru was now holding Kyo up by his shoulders and shaking him vigorously.  
  
Kyo made a moaning sound, and Tohru stopped shaking him. Finally.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he looked terribly confused.  
  
"Kyo!" Tohru cried. "You're awake!"  
  
"Kyo..." he blinked groggily. "Who's Kyo?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Muahahaha *hack hack*!!! Left you on a cliff-hanger, didn't I? Kyo lost his memory...OH NO, YUKI!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!! I'll write the next chapter ASAP! Tell me what you think!  
  
Ria: I was kind of wondering where Haru was.  
  
*Black Rose wacks her over the head with a frying pan* SILENCE, PEON!!! IT IS YOUR JOB TO EDIT MY STORIES, NOT PLAGUE ME WITH BOUTS OF ENDLESS CRITICISM!!!  
  
Ria: THAT'S IT!!! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!!! *laughs maniacally* YOU'VE BROUGHT OUT...*more cheesy-sounding overly-dramatic music*...MY OTHER, EVIL PERSONALITY...bBLACK Ria!!!/B(*heh*You know...Black Haru...yeah,umm...)  
  
Black Rose sweatdrops and decides that she had better end this dialogue.  
  
TILL NEXT TIME ON HISSY FITS BETWEEN BLACK ROSE AND RIA WHILE TRYING TO WRITE FRUITS BASKET FANFICTION... 


	2. Amnesia?

Lost Memories By: Black Rose and Ria A Fruits Basket Fan fiction Chapter Two  
  
Hmm...What to say...well I decided that # thoughts # ok?!?! Ok now on with the story!!!  
  
Ria: (she's choosing not to comment on what Black Rose said) Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Black Rose: No. *Ria raises her eyebrows at Rose* Er, well...Oh yeah. can you do the disclaimer?!?! Please?!?!*gets big puppy dog eyes * It always makes me cry!!!  
  
Ria: Ugh... you're so melodramatic. Fine...we don't own any Fruits Basket characters.... Blah Blah Blah...kill me now...  
  
Black Rose: Hey!! I'm saving up.*holds up a twenty dollar bill * SEE!!!  
  
Ria: *takes the twenty from Black Rose* Thank you...you owed me twenty dollars...  
  
Black Rose: *cries* WHAAAAA UR SO MEEEEEEEAAAAANNNNNN!!!! Ok *sniffle* I'll start the chap now.  
  
Ria: Thank God. ***** "Kyo? Who's Kyo?" Poor Kyo looked so confused.  
  
"I guess I'll call Hatori now..." Haru said, walking towards the phone. They heard him talking for a few moments, then hanging up.  
  
"Kyo? Don't you remember?!" Tohru started to get hysterical again, going into Kyo's-hurt-and-now-I-gotta-run-around-and-freak-out- mode. Again.  
  
Haru came back in.  
  
"Hatori said he'll be over soon. Oh, and Momiji is coming too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ten Minutes Later! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, Haru, and Tohru were all sitting around a replacement table when they heard the door open and a little boy with striking blond hair and brown eyes came jetting into the room. He jumped into Tohru's arms. There was a 'POOF' of colored smoke, and, once the smoke cleared, everyone could see a little yellow rabbit cradled in Tohru's arms.  
  
The rabbit looked up, talking nonstop to Tohru. "Hey Tohru! What's up? Hari's watching me today so I got to come and see you!"  
  
"That's Great Momiji!" Tohru said, putting the yellow rabbit down next to her.  
  
"Did that," twitch ."boy," twitch. "rabbit..." There was a slight thump as Kyo's head connected with the floor. Yuki leaned over him.  
  
"I think he passed out."  
  
They heard the door slide shut as Hatori came in.  
  
"Hari! Kyo's acting funny!"  
  
"Momiji, sit nicely and talk with Tohru while I go and examine Kyo to see what's wrong, all right?"  
  
"Awwww, Hari, you're so dull!" Momiji said as Hatori took Kyo into another room.  
  
"Momiji I have an idea! Why don't we go and get some snacks for everyone!" Tohru proposed, trying to keep the hyperactive boy busy.  
  
So Tohru got up and went into the kitchen with the little yellow rabbit hopping after her. (Black Rose: Hee hee! There's something you don't see everyday!!*snicker snicker * Ria: I like snickers. Rose: Shut up.) She came back with a tray laden with rice balls. There was another 'POOF' of colored smoke as Momiji changed back right in front of Tohru. She, of course, started freaking out and the tray went flying. The rice balls went sailing into the air, splattering random places around the room, including Yuki's face.  
  
Tohru made a small gasping noise then started babbling, as she is prone to do.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Yuki!!! I'm soooo sorry! Ah, let me get you something to wipe that off with! Oh Yuki! I'm so sorry!" She kept babbling for a few moments while trying to help Yuki get the rice out of his hair.  
  
Momiji, on the other hand, burst out laughing. (oh yeah...he's dressed now...don't ask how or when but he is!!!!!)  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yuki, you're so funny! Oh Tohru, don't worry about Yuki, he'll be fine! Come on I'll help you clean up the rice!"  
  
"Why Tohru, these are delicious..."  
  
Everyone stared at Haru, who was taking another bite out of a rice ball.  
  
"Um...you didn't pick that up off the floor did you?! How can you eat something so...dirty?" Shigure said, acting disgusted when he was, in fact, trying to steal the rice ball from Haru when he was distracted, but, unfortunately for Shigure, was failing miserably.  
  
"No, it came flying in from the sky and just happened to land in my hands! It must be fate, I thought, for I was just getting hungry!" Haru took another bite, finishing the rice ball and causing Shigure to look depressed at the loss. Everyone else sweat dropped. At this point Hatori came back in and looked around at the mess.  
  
I don't think I want to know what happened in here...he thought.  
  
Tohru looked up from cleaning up the rice with Momiji, and saw Hatori and Kyo standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh Hatori! How's Kyo, is he going to be all right?'  
  
"Yes Tohru, Kyo will be fine. He only has a minor case of amnesia. He should be fine in a few days, give or take."  
  
"What about school?!"  
  
"I'll just write a note explaining everything to his teachers, and it will be fine."  
  
"Well..." Tohru didn't look convinced. "Ok...but I would feel better if he stayed home for awhile..."  
  
"No, it would be best if he went on in his natural environment. Everything needs to be normal. Got that?" He glared at Shigure. "That means no 'practical jokes' on him."  
  
Shigure sighed and crumpled up a piece of paper he had been writing on. "Well there goes that idea...Hari, you are simply no fun to be around, sometimes."  
  
Hatori sighed. "Whatever...Momiji, lets go."  
  
Momiji grumbled, not bothering to complain, it never worked anyway. So he just hugged Tohru goodbye, causing himself to transform in the process. Hatori just picked up Rabbit Momiji and various articles of clothing, and left, saying a few swift goodbyes.  
  
"Bye Tohru!!!" Momiji said, waving frantically from Hatori's arms.  
  
They all looked at Kyo, once Momiji and Hatori were gone. Kyo had been oddly silent through the entire exchange. Shigure finally broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Amnesia hmm...well then I'll just have to explain who you are!" Shigure said, seeming exasperated.  
  
"Why should you?" Yuki asked, looking suspiciously over at the inu (that's Japanese for dog!! Woof woof!)  
  
Shigure got all wide-eyed and innocent looking, "why Yuki, I'm hurt! I was merely going to do it because I am the oldest and most mature here!"  
  
"most mature..yah..right.."  
  
Shigure cleared his thought, "well I better get started, your name is Kyo Sohma. You love leeks and you enjoy wearing-KAH!!!"  
  
Haru had interrupted him by hitting Shigure upside the head.  
  
"Please, just ignore him...we all do..."  
  
"I'll explain!!" Tohru said, trying her best to help out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 min. later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tohru, being Tohru, had given an extremely detailed description of all of Kyo's good points, and none of the bad ones.  
  
"Well? Remember anything yet?" she asked when she was finished.  
  
Kyo shook his head no.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Honda," Yuki said, after seeing her face fall. "I'm sure tomorrow, school will help him remember."  
  
"I hope so..." she said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Hmm...maybe I should come to your school to make sure that things go ok for our dear Kyo!" Shigure said suddenly. After the dirty looks he got he immediately put on an innocent face. "Oh, you youngsters are so perverted...it's not like I was going to look at the young and beautiful high school girls or anything...but I must admit that if one just happened to fall madly in love with me that I shall not be held responsible for my actions..."  
  
He was interrupted by someone hitting him upside the head. This time it was Yuki. "Your not going, Shigure, I think Kyo will be fine without your 'help...'"  
  
"Ah...Darn...erm, I mean..."  
  
"Don't even bother with an excuse..."  
  
"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying..."  
  
"If the guy is you, then yes, you can..." ***** That's it!! I finally finished it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH *hack hack* Gomen for taking so long! *glares at Ria* if a certain editor had e-mailed me with the changes earlier than this would have been up almost two weeks ago!!! But I'm not mentioning any names..*cough cough RIA cough cough* Gomen again if it seems like I am rushing the story!!!! Well...I am...but I'm trying not to! Really I'm not!!! I wanna get to the part where Kagura comes in...then the story will get interesting.or at least in my opinion...MWAHAHAHAHAH *hack hack* Kagura is also like my fav. character so that's another reason why I want her in the story.. Ok I'll shut up now...really I will ... I swear!  
  
Ria:... 


	3. Review Responses

  
Responses to Reviews  
Ria: Happy day! People like me, they really like me! *Black Rose hits her  
over the head with THE frying pan* Ugh...ok, so they like Black Rose...they  
really like Black Rose *hmph*  
  
Black Rose: Thank you. I write the stories, think up the plot, think up the  
idiot conversations we have (well, for the most part on the idiot  
conversations) and so on. Ria just checks my grammar and punctuation and  
adds a few short things. And she types them up and does the HTML coding for  
her website. ()   
  
Ria: Go to my website! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase!!!!!!!!!! I promise I'll be  
quicker when it comes to editing the stories and sending them to Black  
Rose. I swear.  
  
Black Rose: Shut up. We aren't here to advertise your site. Now, on to the  
review responses...  
  
Water Guardian:  
Wow!! That's so kewl that we are writing a story with the same plot only  
not really but sorta!!! I wanna see Kagura's reaction too!! I have it all  
planed out now I just gotta get there!!!! ARGGGGG!!! That is probably gonna  
be my favorite part of the story!!! Only problem is I have no idea how to  
end it yet!! -_- uhhh oh well I'll just figure it out when I get there!!!  
  
P-Chanmisao:  
Heh I procrastinate too!!! Wow!!! (heh heh I decided that I use the word  
Wow' excessively) yes I have been battling the evil writer's block  
monsters!!! It's not so bad when you start hitting them with a stick!!^-^  
  
Lily Airis:  
HI *insert random noise here*!!! Heh I didn't think u would want your name  
posted on the internet so I didn't!!!!!!! doesn't falling out of your  
chair hurt.  
  
yamatoforever:  
the pairing will most likely be Kagura/Kyo if I can include it, which I  
most likely will!!! But I'm not guaranteeing anything so don't hurt me if I  
don't EEK!!!!! PLZ DON'T SEND WILD RABID TEDDY BEARS AFTER ME!!! I'M  
ALREADY EMOTIONALLY SCARRED ENOUGH!!! (Ria: *stare* you had some sugar  
again didn't you!!! ME: ummm.no? *tries to look innocent* I didn't have  
nothing. Only a HUGE BOX OF SUGER *cackles* )  
  
Elfsong:  
Oh no no no we mustnent tell you what comes next!! We mustnent!!! We  
mustnent!!!! Wait you must!!!! (Ria: just ignore her we all do whenever  
she starts referring to herself as we' then we all know that she forgot  
her medication again. (ha ha I don't really have  
medication.*cackles *))  
  
Sakura-Princess:  
OK I will try!!! The next chapter might come out a lot sooner than the  
second one did!!! Gomen again about that!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You see I'm going to  
my g-ma's house!! Boresville. But we hafta go cause our parents are making  
us(IE: me and my sis) and so I will probably write another chapter  
thereI'm bringing along like 5 manga, 2 or 3 DVDs and like 10 books.. do  
you think that will last me two days?? No?? ok maybe just a few more..  
  
  
  
Well that's it! I only got 6 revies!!!!! OH WOE IS ME!!!!! Oh well. BUT  
PLZ REVIEW IF YOU THINK THERE IS SOMTHIN WRONG OR YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY  
OR SOMTHIN!!!! Don't just say stuff like your story is great, keep  
writing' and then that's it!!! Give me tips or something!!!! I NEED THEM!!!  
My writing isn't nearly good enough yet, at least in my opinion!!! But I  
want to be a published writer when I grow up and I am holding myself to an  
extremely high standard and I dought it will come automatically!!! Well  
that's all  
  
  
Happy Easter, and please, remember to live life to it's fullest, and never  
give up on your dreams!!!! (I know its corny but I just felt like adding a  
corny line at the end!!!!!)  
  
Ria: Yes, peeps, have a Happy Easter and I GET TO UPDATE HER STORIES! Happy day! Woo...I'm sick and I think my evil doctor prescribed me horse pills cause their like the size of my fist and I think I'm high on them...oh, by the way the date is(so as not to confuse some people) April 18,2003


End file.
